


You Don't Look Happy

by Kattwyllie



Category: Chicago Justice (TV), Chicago PD (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drinking, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Peter Stone (L&O: SVU)/Reader, Peter Stone (L&O: SVU)/You
Kudos: 8





	You Don't Look Happy

You pushed the door of the bar open slowly, you eyes mapping across the room despite knowing where you’d you were going to find your boyfriend. He’d had an insanely difficult couple of weeks, you’d done your best to not press him, letting him cope how he wanted, which meant a lot of him getting drunk, and a few conversations between you and detectives asking if you would come collect him. Not that he was wasted, but he was in a rough spot, Peter hated bringing his work home or dragging you into it, and thus ended up not reaching out to you when he was down.

You locked eyes with Carisi as you came up behind Peter, placing a very gentle hand on his shoulder, slowly tracing it down as you made your way up to his side,

“Hi sweetheart..” You murmured, putting yourself beside him, trying not to invade his space, he turned towards you, a look of despair on his face, “My love, you don’t look happy.” You were cautious, knowing how tough cases could be, at times like this, tiptoeing was necessary

“I can be happy later.” Peter downed another shot, Carisi and you gained eye contact over his body, you nodded, assuring him that it was okay for him to take off. 

“Pete…it’s time to go baby.” You gestured to the bartender, paying for your boyfriends tab, trying to urge him out of the pub. He reluctantly agreed, following you into an uber and letting you drag him into your apartment. After you tugged him out of his clothes, you handed him a glass of water that he drank on the edge of your bed. It was placed on the bedside table as he finally turned to you, his eyes glassy, his lip trembling.

“My love…” He began shakily, much more sober than earlier in the night, “I am so sorry.” You curled your hands around his face, stroking softly, kissing his lips as you laid practically in his lap.

“Peter… you have nothing to be sorry for. You hit a rough patch and when those things happen, whiskey is your go to treatment.” He laughed lightly at that “C’mon baby, let’s go to sleep. You’re allowed to feel angry or sad, tomorrow we’ll be happy, ok? ” You pulled your boyfriend down next to you, tugging him into your body, snuggling against his neck. Peter hummed in satisfaction against you, giving your forehead a soft kiss,

“I love you so much.” 

“I love you more you idiot.” You murmured against his chest, pulling him tighter against you, ready for the best sleep of your life.


End file.
